


Reach Out [And I'll Catch You]

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Also I was binge listening to BoA and BAP while writing this, And I kept getting distracted by random bouts of Karaoke, But I love Yusol too much, Enjoy!, I'm posting it before I manage to delete it somehow, M/M, So sorry if it's jumpy, THAT BEING SAID, This is the third draft, i don't want to hurt them, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung-- I don't think I'm cut out for this"</p><p>Yuta isn't the insecure type but he has his moments and Hansol is almost always there to comfort him [Or tell him that he's an idiot].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out [And I'll Catch You]

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but I don't know what happened--
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt for writing updates, me complaining and picture spams of Yuta (plus the other members) or just to talk~

It wasn't unusual for the phone to ring in the middle of the night of early hours of the morning, so much so that Johnny had stopped complaining about the inconvenience and starting just going back to sleep.

It so happened, that when phone started vibrating from his nightstand this time, Hansol wasn't asleep. In fact, he hadn't even really gone to bed yet, too immersed in the book he'd been reading, curled into the armchair that sits in the corner of the room with the lamplight low so as not to disturb Johnny who'd already fallen asleep. 

Without a second thought, he knew who the caller was because really? Who else would be calling him at 1am but Yuta, likely just returned from a schedule.

Quietly, again out of respect for his roommate, he marked his place and left the book on the arm of the chair before padding over to where the phone was still vibrating insistantly. It was unnecessar but he glaces at the caller ID anyway and his lips perked up slightly when he read 'Osaka Prince', never having changed the nickname after Yuta himself had programmed it in several years ago.

He didn't even get the chance to reply because his immediate train of thought was cut off by the sound of sniffling on the other line. Yuta didn't cry, not that he never had reason to but he usually preferred to internalize his emotions (Something Hansol had tried countless times to stop him from doing.)

"Yuta?" He inquired, hoping that the younger would focus on his voice instead of whatever was causing his distress.

It worked, the sniffling stopped, only to be replaced by a tiny, unsure voice. "Hyung--?" Yuta whispered and despite their distance at that moment Hansol wanted nothing more than to pull the younger boy into his arms and make everything okay again.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on? Are you okay?" Hansol asked, voice low but the concern evident. They often had long conversations once the other members had gone to bed but never once had Yuta sounded anything less than happy or content. 

He was answered with silence from the Japanese boy but didn't push. Yuta had called him for a reason and Hansol wasn't about to rush him, they had time.

"Hyung- I... don't think I'm cut out for this," He spoke barely above a whisper but Hansol caught every word, hand tightening on his mobile at the absolute defeat in the younger boys voice.

"Calm down. What don't you think you can do?" He kept his voice calm, knowing that the younger would be very attuned to his own mood at that moment.

It was quiet again but this time Yuta had stopped sniffling and started breathing deeply, clearly trying to get a handle on his emotions. He'd probably be embarrassed about his outburst the next time they spoke.

"Can we Skype?" He sounded unsure and Hansol deliberated for a moment, wondering just how pissed off Johnny would be if they managed to wake him up. "Sure, you call," and then he put down the phone to find his laptop (which happened to be buried under a hoodie that he'd worn in practice that day.)

He'd barely managed to start it up when the message tone went off and Hansol scrambled to answer it before he ended up with a disgruntled roommate on his hands. His computer was old and it took several seconds for the chat window to open before Yuta's face was visible on the screen. He was obviously calmer than he had been when he called but there were still signs of distress on his face and his eyes were red, a clear indicor that would have given away his crying had Hansol not already known about it.

"I'm sorry," The words were out of Yuta's mouth before Hansol could even offer a greeting but he didn't complain. Yuta was visibly fidgeting and it was clear that he had more to say. Now that they were face to face, Hansol could see that theyounger wasn't in the room he shared with Sicheng, but perched against the wall in what appeared to be the corner of the pratice studio. Later, when they'd finished talking, Hansol would reprimand him about putting practice before rest again.

"I just-- did you watch our stage on Music Bank today?" It was an odd question and it didn't appeared to be what he'd originally intended on asking either but he went along with it regardless because there had to be a point in there somewhere.

"Yeah, us and the kids sat down and watched it together. Why? Did something happen?" and the moment he'd asked the question, the blank expression that overtook Yuta's expression provided him with his answer. His mind automatically rewound to that morning when he'd watched the music show broadcast like he did whenever he could find the time, was there a noticable mistake, did Yuta injure himself? Surely someting must have happened to cause such an extreme reaction.

Yuta's eyes were downcast when he eventually started speaking, "Nothing was wrong with the broadcast itself, but I messed up during the original pre-recording and Sicheng could have been seriously hurt because of my mistake. I shouldn't be here-- the other members work together like a well-oiled machine and I just fit awkwardly onto the side like a spare part that doesn't really serve an express purpose..." He trailed off and Hansol was glad that they weren't in the same room because he kind of wanted to punch the other while also wanting to hold him and patiently explain how wrong he was.

"Nakamoto Yuta," Hansol spoke sternly, waiting untill the Japanese bot had lifted his head so that he knew he had his full attention before speaking, "I'm willing to bet that you haven't spoken with Sicheng or any of the other members about this and just made you own asumptions?" Yuta didn't have to answer, the deer in headlights look said it all and Hansol shook his head because the younger was always so predictable.

"You're just as much a part of the team as anyone else and they'd all tell you that if you actually spoke to them. I can hear Sicheng skyping with Kun from the living room and he certainly doesn't sound angry. If anything, I bet the members are worried that you haven't returned to the dorm yet."

Yuta looked sceptical but pulled out his phone anyway, noticing the multiple missed call from Taeyong and Jaehyun and guiltily opening his message box to skim through the messages he'd recieved in the past few hours, each sounding slightly more concerned than the last. The very last one n his inbox, sent just 4 minutes ago said that Taeyong was coming to get him since he was ingoring everyone.

He relayed as much to Hansol, "See, they're worried and just from the record, you're far from worthless. Nobody else fits as perfectly in my arms as you do and that's a very important role you have to play" The older smirked in reply, shifting and sweeping his hair out of his eyes before focusing on the screen one again.

The younger boy had gone red and his eyes widened in alarm when Hansol heard what he assumed was the door to the practice room opening in the background.

He signed off quickly with a 'Call me when you're free!' and closed the computer, intending to return to his reading, only to be met with the unimpressed face of Johnny who was now sittingup and appeared to be trying to find something.

"Do you and lover boy really have to chat at such ungodly hours of the morning?" He grumbled, finally finding the hoody that he'd apprently been searching for and pulling it on befor lying back down.

Hansol only shrugged, he'd just bring the same thing up the next time he awoke to Ten giggling about something or another irrelevent when he had his own room to be in.

It wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
